The 12 Gates of Separation
by asdflksa
Summary: When Seto Kaiba finds a mysterious book in the ruins of the Kaiba Mansion, his life is greatly changed, not that it wasn’t already. Now, he must travel to Egypt and pass the 12 Gates in order for the world to survive! With Yugi and co., Seto must pass t


The 12 Gates of Separation By: setokaibalover  
  
When Seto Kaiba finds a mysterious book in the ruins of the Kaiba Mansion, his life is greatly changed, not that it wasn't already. Now, he must travel to Egypt and pass the 12 Gates in order to be able to live. WAIT! It's not just Seto who will die! It is the whole world! Knowing that he was to be beaten someday, Noah Kaiba (One of Seto's greatest enemies) enraged the gods and even killed the goddess of the sky, Nut. The whole world is plunged into darkness. Now Seto must use the Book of Gates he has found; he must pass all of what is in store of him. However, when he starts to fall in love, he finds that the situation has just been changed. The writings, spells, and incantations that are written in hieroglyphics will help him to defeat the enemies in which they will encounter. Along with Yugi and the others, Seto travels to Egypt to pass the gates, but a whole new problem arises.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters or the Ancient Egyptian mythological stuff belong to me! However, I researched about Egyptian Mythology and the characters I made up are mine!  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Among Rubble  
  
The building finally gave way and collapsed. Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba had gotten out safely. Arson. Someone was trying to kill the Kaiba Brothers! Or was it destiny? Both Seto and Mokuba were knocked out cold. Seto had been willing to give his life for his little brother. The fire had been put out by the fire department as Seto and Mokuba were rushed to the hospital.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you are in the hospital; are you alright?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Where is Mokuba?! Is my little brother alright?" Seto demanded, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
She hung her head. Silence followed. Finally, the doctor walked in and the nurse ran out. Seto asked the doctor, "TELL ME: How does Mokuba fare?!"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba. I am very sorry," The doctor said with his eyes to the ground, "Mr. Mokuba Kaiba did not make it. He told me to tell you this before he died. He wanted to say 'Thank you, Onii-sama.' I-I'm very sorry, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"No. No. H-He can't be," Seto said with his eyes wide open, "It can't be. MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Seto walked through the ruins of what used to be the Kaiba Mansion. Though the frame was severely burnt, the picture of Mokuba and Seto was still intact. Seto took the picture out and swore to keep it forever. He was about to leave when something caught his eye; it seemed to be a copper coloured book. Oddly, it was undamaged. The book was locked, so Seto didn't try to open it. Instead, he ran his fingers on the rough surface's intricate patterns. Suddenly, the sky became dark. Pitch black. Darkness filled every corner of the Earth.  
  
"What happened? If there were going to be a solar eclipse, I would be informed. What is happening to the world?!" Seto shouted, "Mokuba has died and now this?!"  
  
Seto fell to the ground; he couldn't take it anymore. His tears fell from his face to the copper book. He had said he would protect Mokuba no matter what happened. He was a failure. He was crying; he couldn't hold it in anymore! His whole life was filled with sorrow. The death of his real parents, his life in the orphanage, the time with Gozaburo, his whole life had been filled with hatred, misery, and darkness.  
  
Suddenly, the book sprang open and started to glow. Filled with curiosity, Seto opened the book. Unexpectedly, the book lightened all of Domino City. Seto asked himself, " Don't tell me this is another one of those stupid magic things that Yugi was talking about!"  
  
In any case, he headed to Yugi's house, as he knew Yugi would probably know what this was all about. He rang the doorbell and no one answered. Seto pushed on the door and it opened. Seto walked in slowly and cautiously. All of the sudden, a figure lunged out at him. It was Kemo, one of the bodyguards that had tried to kill him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto growled.  
  
"Actually, I was going to leave, as my job has been accomplished. I have killed Solomon Moto and have obtained the Scroll of Life. With this, I will be granted eternal life!" Kemo laughed, "You are in my way and now you must die!"  
  
Kemo lunged at him again with his knife. Seto dodged, "Who are you working for?"  
  
"Mwahahahahahahah! I am working for nobody, but I heard Master Pegasus talk about the Scroll of Life being in Solomon Moto's hands. Now I shall become the supreme ruler of the world!" Kemo told him while smiling evilly.  
  
However, Seto wasn't listening to him as his thoughts drifted back to Mokuba. Kemo lunged at Seto once again and this time Seto did not dodge. Kemo stepped back in surprise; he had thought Seto would dodge for sure.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, why didn't you dodge?" Kemo asked.  
  
"There's no point to live, Mokuba is dead," Seto replied.  
  
Then, Seto fell to the ground. Before he was knocked out, he vaguely heard voices and could make out that people were in the room. It was very blurry though.  
  
"Kaiba, Kaiba! Wake up!"  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, are you awake now?" It was Serenity Wheeler.  
  
"What happened back there?" Another voice asked; it was Duke Devlin.  
  
Seto's eyes finally slid back into focus. He saw Yugi and his pathetic friends. There was Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Serenity, Miho, Duke, Mai, and Yami Yugi. Seto slowly got up. However, a sharp pain in his chest made him fall back down.  
  
"Be careful, Kaiba, your wounds are still healing!" Yami scolded.  
  
"Why the hell did you save me? I wanted to die!" Seto shouted.  
  
"That would do us all a favour," Joey growled.  
  
"Shut up, stupid dog!" Seto snarled.  
  
"Kaiba, tell us what happened, please?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine. Mokuba is dead. HE'S DEAD, OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Seto cried.  
  
"." Nobody knew what he or she could say. Mokuba had been Seto's only purpose of living, now he was gone. Was there any hope for Seto?  
  
"We are all very sorry, Kaiba, but you have to move on!" Mai told him, "It'll be hard to get over Mokuba, but I'm sure Mokuba wouldn't wanna see you like this anyways!"  
  
"You have your friends with you no matter what!" Tea said.  
  
"Friends? I don't need friends! Don't be stupid, Gardner, you don't need friends to survive!" Seto scowled.  
  
"You're wrong, Kaiba! Friends can help you through hard times, like now! Give it a try, Kaiba. We want to be your friends!" Yami told him.  
  
Joey whispered, "That might be an exaggeration!"  
  
"I told you, I don't need your help!" Seto shouted, "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"We will go, Kaiba, but we really do want to help. If you change your mind, we'll be outside here, okay?" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Seto said.  
  
"I feel really sorry for Kaiba," Miho said.  
  
"He did lose his little brother," Tristan said, "I would be upset too."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Duke said holding up the copper book, "I found this beside Kaiba."  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm guessing it's an ancient book of some sort. You should give it back to Kaiba, it may be special to him!" Yugi said.  
  
"Alright," Duke said as he got up.  
  
Duke placed the book beside Kaiba and without another glance, left the room quietly. Meanwhile, Ryou, Isis, Malik, and Rishid were making their way to Yugi's house. Yugi still could not find his Grandpa as Kemo had hid Solomon in the attic of the house before he was chased away. However, Kemo had failed to obtain the Scroll of Life. It was now in Kaiba's hands (His pocket to be exact).  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Hello, is anybody home?" Ryou asked hoping there would be an answer.  
  
"Yeah, coming!" Yugi shouted back.  
  
Yugi opened the door to see a soaking wet Ryou, Isis, Rishid, and Malik. Yugi opened the door quickly and Yami threw them towels. Isis quickly dried herself and told them why she came.  
  
"The world has plunged into darkness. Someone must have upset the gods. In any case, the only place that has light in the world is Domino City. I suspect that it might have something to do with the Millennium Items, but I would have felt it. I think that the Book of Gates has been uncovered and opened; otherwise, Domino City would have fallen into the pit of darkness too. The gods told me that the holder of the Book of Gates must pass through the 12 gates in order to save the world," Isis continued, "Do you know who has the Book of Gates?"  
  
"Sorry, Isis, but I don't know," Yami told her, "What does the book look like?"  
  
"The book is a copper colour, it is bound tightly, and has papyrus pages. The interior is all hieroglyphics." Isis told them.  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't that the book that Kaiba had?" Tristan asked.  
  
Everybody rushed into the room where Kaiba was resting to find him floating in midair. They also saw the book opened; it was floating near the ceiling.  
  
"That's it! That is the Book of Gates! We must retrieve it!" Rishid shouted.  
  
"NO! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Malik suddenly shouted, "You see that light around him? It's a force field; you will die if you enter the light!"  
  
Everyone immediately stepped back. Suddenly, Seto's eyes opened. He looked as though he was in a trance. He stared up at the ceiling. Then, the light started fading and Seto slowly receded with the book following his descent. Isis rushed over to retrieve the book. Abruptly, the door crashed open. A figure strolled in and walked right up to Seto. Everyone was afraid to move. The figure was wearing a long black robe that looked like one of the Rare Hunters' robes. The figure placed his or her hands hovering above Seto's wounds. A wavering, golden light emerged from his or her hands and was transmitted to Seto.  
  
Seto's eyes slowly opened and he looked around. He got up and checked his wounds. They had disappeared. The mysterious figure had healed him. The figure turned towards Yugi and co.  
  
"Do not try to take the Book of Gates away from the holder. The Book has chosen Seto Kaiba to be it's new master. You will die if you take the book away from him. Also, the writing on the book is not just any hieroglyphics. They are different ones that require someone skilled to read it. In other words, you won't be able to read it, Yami Malik," The figure, girl voice so assume it is a girl, said as she turned her head to the door.  
  
"Damn, how did you know we were here?" Yami Malik growled.  
  
"You don't have any stealth, Yami Malik," Yami Bakura barked.  
  
"And you do?!" Yami Malik roared.  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" She ordered, "You must pass the 12 gates, they are located in an ancient tomb underneath the Deadly Sands of the War God, Ba'al."  
  
"But we don't know anything about hieroglyphics and that kind of stuff! Can you not come with us?" Yami asked.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, are you telling me that you do not know how to read hieroglyphics and do not know ANYTHING about the Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses?"  
  
Yami growled softly at her remark and looked down. She laughed at his weakness and continued, "You want me to go with you? Why should I go and risk my life for this pathetic excuse for a world?"  
  
Seto stared at the girl, and then he growled, "I don't need your help! I WANT to die as there is NO purpose to live if Mokuba isn't alive."  
  
"You are still so stubborn, Seto Kaiba, you've been like that your whole life!" The girl told him, "It's a wonder as to why the gods and goddesses chose YOU to be the holder of the Book of Gates."  
  
"I told you; I don't need your help! Get lost!" Seto barked.  
  
"Hm. I think I will help you," The girl said smirking at Seto, "By the way, my name is Yokaht."  
  
"Great! My name is Yugi Motou and this is my yami, Yami or Pharaoh Yami," Yugi said gesturing to Yami.  
  
"Hey, I'm Joey and this is my little sister Serenity!" Joey said as he pointed to Serenity.  
  
"My name is Tea Gardner!" Tea told her, "I hope we can be friends!"  
  
"Well don't get your hopes up, because we won't be friends!" Yokaht replied.  
  
"I'm Mai," Mai said lamely.  
  
"I'm Duke Devlin, the inventor of Dunge--," Duke started.  
  
"I know, you are the jerk who is also the inventor of Dungeon Dice. Also, please don't tell me about your pathetic personal lives! I don't want to hear about that!" Yokaht sneered.  
  
"How are we going to get to Egypt? The airport will probably cancel all the flights because of the natural disasters (Such as tornadoes, tidal waves, etc. because of the disappearance of the Sun) that will start happening across the world," Serenity asked.  
  
Seto abruptly got up and walked out of the room. Everyone stared at his departure but was afraid to follow. Yokaht just rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't do this," Seto sobbed.  
  
"Seto, you must have faith in yourself, you always told me to never give up before, remember?" Yokaht told him.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life!" Seto told her.  
  
"You've forgotten already?" Yokaht asked, "Have you forgotten everything from the orphanage, Seto?"  
  
"The orphanage? What about it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Seto, do you still have that picture of you and Mokuba playing Chess?" Yokaht asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's right here," Seto said holding up the picture.  
  
Yokaht took the picture from his hand and separated the piece of paper into 2 thin slices. Seto stared at the two pictures in awe. One of them had been the picture of Mokuba and Seto. The other picture was Seto and some girl. The girl took off her cloak and said, "That girl in the picture; that girl is me."  
  
"W-What? I never knew of a person named Yokaht before in my life!" Seto protested.  
  
"My name wasn't always Yokaht," Yokaht answered, "My name was once Yukiko, but in order to hide my true identity, everything about me was deleted. Yukiko did not exist anymore. She will never exist again."  
  
Suddenly, Yokaht fell to the floor.  
  
"No! Lord Osiris! Please! NO!!!!!!" Yokaht screamed.  
  
Then a beam from the sky shot down. Seto ran and pushed Yokaht away, leaving himself to be hit by the beam. Yokaht looked in horror as Seto started getting sucked into the ground. Yokaht ran over to Seto and shouted his name, she tried to grab hold of his hand, but she missed and Seto was plunged into the darkness of the underworld.  
  
YEAH! I'M DONE! I hope you liked it! This is going to be my first SERIOUS fanfic. Please Review this story! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem! No flames please! 


End file.
